How did we meet like this?
by MarytheOpheliac
Summary: When Allison and Hope Masters meet Dean and Sam Winchester, will they be able to set aside their differences to save the world from hell's demons. Or watch everything burn...


:: Allison's P.O.V.::

"You missed that god damn turn Allison!" Hope screamed at me as she points to the road that we passed.

I rolled my eyes "Oh shut up! How about you drive instead of playing on your damn laptop!" Hope glared at me

"I am not playing on it! I am looking at research so that we will know what were facing!"

"Well then….what are we hunting do you know?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes it seems that we're facing one angry spirit" Hope said in a low-toned voice

"Really….. Well….like what happened…how do you know that it's a ghost or should a say a spirit"

"Well apparently a car crashed happened in July 24th 1995 in Denver Colorado and all the passengers expect for one survived a 16 girl named Tina Wilson died...So the 16th year anniversary of the car crash people started dying from unexplainable deaths and all of them so far has been people related to the survivors of the car crash. " I just raised both of my eyebrows

"Wow…..that sucks but how do we know that the ghost of Tina is the killer?" Hope brushed a hair away from her face

"Well all the people who were killed so far had their neck sliced and several cuts on their face just like what Tina had when she died"

"Well that spirit is pissed off…but I wonder why?" Hope just sighed

"I don't know…..so are we there yet?" I sighed "No not yet since I missed a freaking turn"

"Turn left now!" Hope yelled

I quickly turned but then a 1967 Chevy impala we screamed and quickly turned so that they crash into us but sadly I was kind of slow the car crashed into to us but luckily it didn't hit us that hard.

3 Hope's P.O.V. 3

As the car crashed into us I screamed very loud as we got out of the car we see these two guys walking out their car as well.

"What the hell?! You crashed into my car are you on crack!?" yelled the man who was shorter than the other guy.

Allison frowned "Well sorry asshole how about you watch where you're driving!"

The guy came closer to us basically running"Fuck you bitch!"The taller one touched his shoulder" Dean calm down we can get the car fixed"

The taller one smiled at us "Sorry about my brother he loved his car too much ...anyways my name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Allison smirked and I smiled

"The Winchesters huh..? I heard of you guys "Allison said with a cocky tone.

Dean and Sam just stared at us "How the hell did you hear about us?" Dean asked

"What do you think... where hunters idiot" Said Allison with a sarcasm tone

Sam smiled same with Dean "What are little girls hunting scary things?" Dean asked

Allison just smirked "Because where the daughters of the famous hunters the Masters"

Sam just stared and turned to Dean and Dean had his eyes widen

"Holy….shit" Dean said

As we kept talking we heard the bushes rustled we turned around to see a girl around the age of 14 she was covered with blood tears coming down her cheeks.

"Please help me!" the girl said Dean and Sam ran to her and tried to calm her down.

"What happened?" I asked she looked up at me and started to cry again.

"M-me and my sister where driving down the road and we saw a girl on the street and we stopped to ask her if she needed help when she turned around she had cuts and blood all over h-her eyes turned red and she..She killed my sister" I wondered if it was the ghost who did it

"How did she kill your sister?" I asked her while I pat her on the back.

"She killed her by slicing her neck and cuts on her face." Shit that's the ghost

"We have to find the ghost now!" Allison yelled

"Right…wait it's a ghost?" Dean asked

Allison rolled her eyes "Yes it's a ghost now move!...Hope you stay here with the girl and I will go with the guys to go after the ghost"

"Right!" I grabbed the girl by the wrist and started to run.

"Wait Hope!" I turn around to see Sam "I'll stay with you"

I smiled "Okay…thanks" Sam smiled "No problem"

*::* Dean's P.O.V.* ::*

As Allison and I walk deeper in the woods I decided to talk to her "Hey um...Allison?"

"What..?" Allison asked "Ummm...I'm sorry that I went all bitchy towards you when we crashed into each other... "

Allison looked at me "It's okay…I understand"

I smiled "Alright…..well where the hell is that gh-!"" I was thrown into a tree

"Dean!" Allison shot the ghost but she was thrown into the tree as well.

"Ummm…..All-Allison..." "Yes Dean..?" "Please get off me you're touching my package..." Allison jumped up.

"Ewww! Sorry" Allison helped me up and we looked around.

"Well I don't think the ghost is here we should get back to Hope..." Allison said

"Alright..I think she is with Sam..." Allison just looked at me.

"Where do you think…they went to?" I sighed

"Probably the closest motel they could possibly find" Allison just stayed silent

"Alright…well let's go look for them." Allison said as she played with her hair.

"Alright let's go..." Allison nodded

::::::::::::: Sam's P.O.V.:::::::::::::

As Hope and I are waiting for Dean and Allison come back we sat on different beds on our laptops not even talking to each other.

As I was about to say something to her we hear the door opening and Dean and Allison came in

"See I told you they were here!" Dean yelled Allison just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...Yeah shut up will ya..." She went to sit next to Hope she smiled at Hope.

"So…did you get the ghost" Allison frowned.

"No…..it got away" Hope just stayed silent.

"Maybe….we can work together on this one…?" I asked Hope and Allison just looked at each other than at me smiling.

"Sure" Allison and Hope said smiling, Dean just stayed quiet and nodded.

I smiled "Alright let's get working then"

"Right!" everyone said and nodded man I can tell this is going to be one hell of a party….


End file.
